Des idiots qui s'entraident
by tadokatoka-san
Summary: C'était un soir d'automne. Luffy, pour la première et la dernière fois depuis qu'il est le capitaine des Mugiwara, se retrouve seul sur le pont. La solitude fait réfléchir, mais Luffy n'en a plus vraiment besoin... Deathfic


**Titre : Des idiots qui s'entraident.**

**Disclamer : tout est à oda, sauf la très mauvaise idée qu'est cette fic. **

**Petite remarque : certains pourraient avoir envie d'arrêter de lire au beau milieu, mais je vous prie de bien vouloir lire jusqu'à la fin, parce que c'est là que se trouve le plus important. Merci d'avance ;) **

**Bon, ceci étant dis, bonne lecture !**

Des idiots qui s'entraident

C'était un soir d'automne. C'était un soir où le Thousand Sunny des pirates Mugiwara naviguait comme toujours sur les flots agités du Shinsekai.*

Assis sur la rambarde, Luffy observait le ciel, le regard perdu dans les dernières couleurs que lui offrait le soleil. Il n'avait pas l'habitude du silence. Son quotidien à bord du Sunny était toujours très agité, et il avait toujours quelqu'un avec qui partager ses rires et ses pensées. Tout simplement, il n'était jamais seul. Seulement ce soir, c'était différent. Un silence de plomb régnait sur le navire, et tout le monde dormait, sauf Luffy. C'était tellement inhabituel et absurde qu'il eut presque envie de rire.

_Il va bientôt faire nuit._

Le capitaine de l'équipage esquissa un sourire. Lui et ses nakama n'en parlaient jamais, donc il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais leur histoire était vraiment longue et plutôt compliquée. Luffy ferma les yeux et posa une main sur son chapeau.

Au début, il n'avait que ce chapeau de paille. Et c'est avec lui pour seul compagnon, qu'il partit à l'aventure en se disant :

_« C'est maintenant que tout commence... »_

Devenir roi des pirates.

C'était culoté, mais c'était son rêve. Et pour parvenir à ses fins, il s'était mis à la recherche d'un équipage. C'est à cette époque là que le nom de « Roronoa Zoro » circulait sur toute les bouches. Comme les rumeurs sur lui étaient intéressantes, Luffy l'avait rencontré, et lui avait demandé de le rejoindre, alors que celui-ci était prisonnier de la Marine. Zoro lui avait semblé assez sombre, fier, déterminé, peut-être un peu stupide mais surtout sûr de lui et puissant. Au début, il avait refusé son offre. Mais il n'avait finalement pas mis longtemps à changer d'avis. C'est ainsi qu'après quelques coups de poings et katanas, le célèbre « Chasseur de pirates » rejoignit l'équipage de Luffy.

La deuxième nakama fut Nami. Une femme très jolie, auto-proclamée Voleuse de pirate, plutôt intelligente et très attirée par l'argent. Leur rencontre n'était qu'un hasard, et la rousse n'avait pas vraiment dit officiellement qu'elle faisait partie de l'équipage, mais au moins Luffy avait trouvé sa navigatrice.

Le troisième fut Usopp. Luffy rit rien qu'en pensant à lui. Connu sur son île pour être un insupportable menteur, le jeune homme s'était vite retrouvé confronté à une grande menace. Luffy et son équipage l'aidèrent, et reçurent en remerciement une petite caravelle : Le Vogue Merry. Avant même qu'Usopp ne le lui demande, Luffy l'avait déjà invité à se joindre à lui.

Le quatrième, Sanji, mis un peu plus de temps à le rejoindre. Travaillant sur un bateau-restaurant depuis tout jeune, c'était un cuisinier hors pair, fumeur, coureur de jupon, malpoli avec les personnes qui gâchaient la nourriture, et surtout, pratiquant des arts martiaux. Luffy lui avait directement proposé de le rejoindre, mais le cuisinier avait des raisons qui l'empêchaient de partir. Ce n'est qu'après avoir battu un pirate qui voulait prendre possession du bateau-restaurant, que le brun réussi à convaincre le blond de venir avec lui. Entre temps, Zoro avait enfin retrouvé un homme qu'il cherchait, Dracule Mihawk. Il le provoqua en duel, ce qui lui coûta deux sabres et une cicatrice sur le torse, mais qui lui valut la reconnaissance du meilleur épéiste du monde. La navigatrice, profitant de l'absence des membres de l'équipage, avait volé la caravelle et s'était enfuie. Et c'est en embarquant avec Usopp sur une petite barque pour la retrouver, que Zoro jura à Luffy qu'il ne perdrait plus jamais de combats à un contre un. C'était la première fois que le capitaine voyait son second pleurer, et ce fut la dernière.

Luffy n'avait jamais douté de Nami. Il se rendit vite compte que son passé la hantait toujours et l'emprisonnait, tandis qu'elle prétendait maîtriser la situation. Ce fut la première fois que le brun tuait un homme-poisson, et c'est seulement après une bataille acharnée, que l'équipage put enfin avoir officiellement une navigatrice.

Puis ils arrivèrent sur la mer légendaire, le cimetière des pirates, Grand Line.

Ils vécurent vraiment beaucoup d'aventures, et leurs moments de répit se faisaient de plus en plus rares. C'est sur cette mer que l'équipage fut rejoint par Chopper, ce petit renne étrange mais tellement amusant, Robin, une archéologue possédant un horrible passé, Franky, un cyborg un caleçon de bain, et Brook, un squelette musicien. Le Merry avait fini par mourir, et il avait été remplacé par un magnifique bateau : Le Thousand Sunny

Luffy soupira et sourit.

Un bretteur, une navigatrice, un sniper, un cuisinier, un médecin, une archéologue, un charpentier et un musicien. C'était tout ce dont un bateau pirate avait besoin. Leur quotidien était vraiment mouvementé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur le Shinsekai, et le capitaine avait moins de temps pour se le remémorer, mais les aventures que lui et son équipage avaient vécues étaient vraiment incroyables.

Le caractère de ses compagnons rendait leur voyage encore plus palpitant.

Nami et Robin riaient sur leur transat, Usopp racontait des histoires bidon, Chopper l'écoutait naïvement, Brook jouait du violon, Franky faisait des danses bizarres dont il a toujours eu le secret et Sanji et Zoro se disputaient.

Luffy rit encore. Ces deux là étaient vraiment des idiots ! Ils se détestaient, ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se battre, et pourtant nourrissaient un très grand respect l'un pour l'autre. En fait, quand il y repensait, tout ses nakama étaient des idiots. Et lui, il l'était encore plus que tous.

Vraiment, il n'avait pas beaucoup l'occasion d'y penser, mais sans eux rien n'aurait été possible. Le brun soupira.

_Et oui. C'est ça, un vrai équipage. Une bande d'idiots qui s'entraident dans toutes les situations... _

Luffy leva les yeux au ciel.

_Ca y'est, il fait nuit._

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleurer, mais pour lui le moment était bien choisi. Tout le monde était endormi, et il sentait que pour lui aussi, le moment était venu de se reposer.

_Un vrai équipage... _

Ce petit moment de solitude lui avait permis de réfléchir.

Le capitaine rit doucement à nouveau puis ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber en arrière. Il heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd. Après tout, il était en caoutchouc, il ne pouvait pas se faire mal de cette façon. Il ouvrit les yeux, et observa les corps allongés sur le pont. Parmi eux, des membres de la Marine, d'autres, de simples pirates. Le bateau était parsemé de ces corps sans vie.

Les nakama de Luffy, épuisés, s'étaient laissés portés par la fatigue. Mais ce soir, ils ne s'étaient pas réunis dans les dortoirs. Ils étaient là, chacun allongé autour de leur capitaine. Ils ne parlaient pas, ne riaient pas, leurs yeux étaient clos. Tout simplement, ils dormaient. Seul le capitaine veillait toujours. Ca avait été une bataille comme les autres. Et comme d'habitude après la baston, les mugiwara se reposaient.

_Nous sommes un vrai équipage. Une bande d'idiots qui s'entraident jusque dans la dernière situation..._

Luffy cligna des yeux.

C'était un soir d'automne. C'était un soir ou le Thousand Sunny des pirates Mugiwara naviguait comme toujours sur les flots agités du Shinsekai.

Couché au milieu de ses compagnons, Luffy observait le ciel, le regard perdu dans les couleurs blanches que lui offrait la lune. A présent, il n'était plus seul. Il sourit et ferma les yeux.

C'était la fin. Il n'avait pas qu'un chapeau de paille, il avait un équipage. Et c'est avec cet équipage pour tout compagnons, qu'il quitta son aventure en se disant :

_« C'est maintenant que tout finit... » _

Puis il s'endormit une dernière fois, rejoignant ses amis dans un repos bien mérité après une bataille qui avait définitivement mis un terme au règne des célèbres pirates anciennement appelés _Mugiwara. _

**Fin**

*pour ceux qui regarderaient l'anime en VF ou qui lisent les mangas, shinsekai = nouveau monde.

**Voilà... je suis un peu déprimée et je me suis demandé comment pourrais être la mort des mugi. J'espère que la fic vous a quand-même plut ! Sur ce, à une prochaine ! Review ? **


End file.
